


The Dentist Office

by francythat



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francythat/pseuds/francythat





	The Dentist Office

"Ok Frank Hardy you are all checked in. Please take a seat, we are running a little behind schedule today." Frank's curiosity got the best of him.

"Is that so? Somebody have a killer root canal or something? Emergency tooth broken before some big photo shoot?"

"Unfortunately to most of us it isn't that exciting, but Dr. Holden was so flabbergasted that his patient actually showed up that he's doing as much work on her as he can." Eyeing the very confused look on Frank's face the receptionist continues to explain. "See, there's this girl who has somehow managed to miss her appointments for the past two years as she "coincidentally" has a huge break in her case every time she's supposed to come in. By some miracle she was free today and actually made it in." This girl sounded pretty awesome to Frank, but he wondered what weird habits she had to make her appointment go long.

"May I ask what's wrong with her teeth that she needs so much time?"

"It's quite hilarious actually, she has a major sweet tooth, obsessed with those Koko Kringles, and apparently there just isn't enough time between mysteries for her to do a whole lot of teeth brushing so she's basically got a cavity on every tooth to be filled." The smiling blonde receptionist  responds with a small laugh. Frank lets out a low whistle, this girl sounds pretty interesting. Suddenly the door next to Frank swung open and a beautiful blonde glided into the room and stood in line behind Frank. He turned around to apologize and explain he was no longer in line, but as he turned around, her blue eyes sparkled as they locked eyes and a beaming grin was plastered on her face. 

"I'm so sorry if I kept you waiting. Dr. Holden hates to schedule me for how much time I actually need so that in the usual occurrence that I cancel, he hasn't lost too much time." Frank just nodded dumbly, mesmerized by her. 

"Frank Hardy." A cheerful voice called out as the door to the lobby had swung open again. Frank was finally able to manage a grunt and slowly followed the assistant into the back. Frank didn't know her name, but she now knew his and he could only hope he was a mystery she felt like investigating. 


End file.
